Cassie and Jake
by halteddreams
Summary: (54 book spoiler) Ch. 7 Up. Years later after the war, the remaining Animorphs went their separate ways. Jake and Cassie meet up again and realize they still love each other, but there are too many reasons as to why they can't.
1. Jake's POV

  
  
  
  
A/N:This is my first Animorph story and I hope it doesn't suck but this is the first so beware of that. This is a *little* about Jake mourning over Cassie! and other things.And Cassie is in this too if you may have guessed. Please r/r.  
*waves her J/C flag*  
  
Disclaimer:Nope, I don't own the Animorphs.  
  
  
CASSIE AND JAKE  
  
  
  
  
Jake went to a Cafe' down sixth street, hoping to get some coffee and just do what he always do; stay home and feel sorry for himself. He wasn't proud of the mistakes and the things he did when he was a teenager, nope it was anything but that. He sat down in the same booth he always did and told the waitress his order and just read the paper like he always did. Some people were looking at him, like he was god. Some seem like they wanted his autograph. Jake couldn't think of way they would want someone to murder his own brother and cousin, autograph. But then he remembered that everybody knew about the "Animorphs" now and what they did. He was famous but he wasn't proud of it. It was his fault why Rachel couldn't see the ending of the war and probably enjoy the riches of life, like Marco was doing now. Rachel would probably go on a shopping spring if she was alive to spend her money.   
  
He chuckled to himself on that one.  
  
No matter what anybody did to cheer him up, he would never take away the fact that Rachel was dead. His brother, Tom whom he had grown up was also dead because of him. And it was also his fault Tobias hated his guts. It was his fault way his parents never saw Tom again.   
  
It was all his fault.  
  
Then there was Cassie. Cassie was probably traveling around the world with her money, and looking at the many different animals and helping them when they need it. That was Cassie for you. He hoped that where ever she was she was happy.  
  
Because he still did love her.  
He just wasn't sure if Cassie hated him too because he killed her best friend.  
But he didn't really kill her, but he did play a big part in it.  
  
He still remembered the day Rachel died, she had said that she loved Tobias. That just made Jake feel even more worse. Now if was his fault Tobias was lonely. His fault why Cassie missed Rachel. His fault why Rachel's mother and sisters would cry at night, for their sister.  
  
Jake had saw Jordan a couple of days ago. He was thankful that his Aunt didn't glare at him and throw him out of the house because of what he had done. But Jordan looked almost like Rachel, it was remarkable at the likiness. But he pained him when Jordan had glared at him and get out of the hug he was giving her. The words that she had said struck him like a knife. He never thought Jordan would say or know anything like that. His Aunt got after her, which made matters worse. But he said he had a reason as to way he had came back to town.  
  
He had found a letter, that had his Aunt's name on it, in Rachel's handwriting. It had been a while since he had seen Rachel's handwriting, but he still remembered what it looked like. But he felt as if he had to deliver it.  
  
He would have stayed but somehow he knew that he should leave. But Jordan had a right to hate him. He took her sister from her. He didn't deserve to be famous and rich, no he deserved to be in prison for what he had done.   
  
It wasn't suppose to be like this. They were suppose to still be alive and happy.  
Tom.  
Rachel.  
  
They were suppose to be free and happy.   
  
If he would have known that this was going to be the ending, he would have shot himself and save him the angish. But why can't he shoot himself now?  
  
He had a gun in his car. He could turn into a bug or something and let someone kill him with bug spray. No, that was the loser way out.  
  
But he couldn't help but think of that gun.  
  
Then the waitress came with the coffee and he took it gladly.  
  
Then someone appeared in inside. A woman.  
  
And that woman was Cassie.  
  
She looked older, but seem to have the same beautiful features, that he feel in love with. She had some jeans and a white blouse. Her hair seem to be longer, she seem different for some reason. She seem to be looking for a empty table or a booth, but it didn't seem like one was open. With a quick thought Jake tried to get her attention.  
  
"Cassie, over here!," he hollered.  
  
Then Cassie looked up at him. Her face was unguard leting him see-, suprise, happiness, worried, and confusion.  
  
She seem to race towards him and he was very surpise when Cassie was hugging him so hard that he could barely breath. Then he returned the hug and let her warmth fill him up. Then she pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Jake, is that really you?," she asked, in a whisper that only he could hear.  
  
"Yes, Cass, it's me," he whispered back, using the nickname he always called her.  
  
Then she got out of his lap and looked at him, as if not believing.  
  
"What?," he asked.  
  
She chuckled a little. "Your not the same Jake I knew."  
  
He looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
She studied him a little. "Your all grown up....and very unhappy."  
  
He could see the pity look her eyes. He didn't want pity.  
  
"Jake, why do you always ignore my letters?," she asked suddenly, looking at him.  
  
He looked into her warm brown eyes. The same eyes that had showed love and care in them......for him.  
  
He shook his head. Cassie distangled herself from him. He was a little upset by that but tried not to show it.  
  
"I knew you hate me and-" he began.  
  
"Hate you! Jake, I love you," she exploded.  
  
"What to you mean?," he asked, was it what he thought it was?  
  
"I love you as a friend, I'm not in love with you, but I still love you," she repiled.  
  
He repeated her words sadly in his head. I'm not in love with you.....  
  
Then he noticed for the first time a diamond ring on her left hand.  
  
"Your married," he whispered not a question but in a statement.  
  
Then Cassie's eyes jolted up to his.  
  
"No, I'm engaged," she said softly.  
  
He looked down and noticed she seem to be rather...chubby.  
  
Was she pregnant too?, he wondered.  
  
Cassie noticed how his eyes where traveling to her stomach area.  
  
"Yes, I'm pregnant," she confirmed the question before he could say.  
  
He looked at her. Cassie was to be a mother.  
  
For some reason he couldn't help but think how that was....weird.  
  
"How long?," he asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Only two months," she said.  
  
He smiled weakly and patted her arm.  
  
She was engaged so he had to keep his distance.  
  
He gulped, and prayed her soon to be husband wasn't here.  
  
Then the waitress came back.  
  
"May, I take your order miss?," she asked.  
  
Cassie who had been looking at the menue looked up.  
  
"Hmm...I'll have the biggest hamburger you have and a coke please," she said.  
  
The waitress wrote it down and went on her way to the next table.  
  
"So how have you been Jake?," she asked.  
  
"Fine," he said, meakly.  
  
She looked into his eyes. Cassie knew he was lying and was pained by it.  
  
But she seem to let it go.  
  
"Well, I've been eating like a pig," she said, pointing to her lower stomach.  
  
"So who is the father? if I may ask?," he said clamly. But inside he wanted to beat up that bastard.  
  
"Michael Brooks, and he also works as my partner helping keeping the animals safe," she said.  
  
Michael Brooks was already at the top of his list. Yup, and at night he is probably animal also at night to get Cassie pregnant.  
  
She looked at him strangly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head firmly. "No, everything is fine."  
  
Her brown eyes studied his face.  
  
"I missed you," she said plainly.  
  
He looked deeper into her eyes. He could have any thing in the world, any desire, but one.  
  
To love Cassie.  
But she was engaged.  
  
  
  
A/N:To you want me to contiue? now as you may have guessed. This is spoiler to book #54. Now I think that Jake did die in the last chapter when he said- something about going to the bladeship. Anyway this is after the war a couple years later. To you like it? hate it? think it is okay?  
(points to the box)  
  
Dear Readers,  
This box was made for readers like you to write in and post. 


	2. Cassie's POV

  
  
A/N:Hi everybody! well...since no one flamed me I decided to write a chapter 2! this is for everybody who reviewed chapter two! thank you so much. Okay this is a couple of months later. I really didn't see my self leaving off from chapter 1. I tried but it sucked. Anyway liked the title says ^^^ it's of course by Jake's and Cassie's POV.  
Now Cassie is on a little vacation with her new husband. I know the title says Jake and Cassie but please wait. Please r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Animorphs but I do own Michael Brooks. And the part off Cassie Brooks...and the plot also. But the rest belongs to K.A. Applegate.  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Cassie's POV  
  
  
  
It was a cool breezy night as Cassie and her new husband,the love of her life walked hand in hand across the beach. It had been a truly amazing wedding. She even had to put on a nice fancy dress. But she had to admit despite it being uncomfortable, she really did like the way it looked on her. Mike (short for Michael) smiled at her the whole time. Cassie's soul was beaming with happiness. This felt so right, like it was meant to be. Cassie clutched on her husband's hand more tightly.  
  
This was the best day of her life. She was the most happy woman in the world. She loved Mike with all her heart. And he loved her just as much.  
  
"Cassie?," asked a deep voice softly in her ear.  
  
She turned towards Mike and smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Yes?," she said.  
  
"I love you," he said, pulling a stray of hair from her face, placing it behind her ear.  
  
"I love you darling," she said, kissed him on the lips.  
  
He held her to him, kissing her with passion.  
  
She happily returned the soft and hot kiss.  
  
They finally pulled back and sat on the sand holding hands and looking in each other's eyes deeply, both were filled with love.  
  
They didn't have to say a thing.  
  
Silence always made it more loving for them.  
  
  
  
Later that night Cassie was snuggled up to Mike. Her head was being pillowed by his chest, her right arm and leg laying across his body. He held her as if it was their last chance to be together. She had fell asleep to the heartbeat of Mike's heart. She always liked hearing his heartbeat. It always made her know that he was still with her.  
  
But a nagging pain in her back made her open her eyes. She winced and took notice of her husband. Her husband. All hers.  
  
Mike was her perfect match. Sure they were different but they learned to respect each other differences. Mike was hardheaded and sometimes hard to get along with. But always at the end of the day they always kiss and make up.  
  
She pushes back the hair falling over his eyes and watched him sleep with a smile on his face. With her.  
  
Sometimes she wondered if she would make a great wife. She knew she would but would she make a good mother?  
  
Either way that baby was to come. Rather she and Mike were ready or not. She knew Mike would be a good father. But what about her?  
  
She knew she had to be willing to put up with anything. But would her child be smart and good or a problem child?  
  
But no matter what she would always love him/her. Even if the baby wasn't born yet. It was apart of the man she loved and her. So she already loved it just as much.  
  
It was something Mike and her brought in the world, together.  
  
It would be like her but different also. Because it was Mike's also.  
  
Two in one.  
  
Cassie smiled and tried to get out of his embrace to get more comfortable.  
  
"Cassie?," asked a soft and barely audiable voice, from just waking up.  
  
She watched his eyes open all the way revealing his deep brown eyes that she loved so much.  
  
She kissed him as a response.  
  
"Sorry did I wake you?," she asked.  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "The kiss is much better than sleep."  
  
She giggled and kissed him again, only more firmly.  
  
He returned it and then they layed back looking at the stars from the window.  
  
After a while Mike fell asleep, she could feel his breathing against her neck.  
  
She shivered in delight.  
  
Then she too slowly closed her eyes.  
  
But she couldn't help but wonder where Jake was and how he was doing.  
  
She hoped he was fine, like she was.  
  
  
  
A/N: *exhales* I tried to make it sweet without making it to....*cough* too....*hehe* *get the picture?* Anyways...I know you probably hate this chapter because Jake and Cassie aren't together. But did I ever say in the summary that Cassie loves him back? don't worry please wait. But you have no idea how much it's killing me to make Cassie love and marry someone else besides Jake. I'm a diehard J/C fan. It's killing me. I'm dieing slowly and painfully. hehe. please review.  
  
P.S.- if you really hate this chapter and think it sucks, then I'll delete it. 


	3. Regrets and Sorrow

Jake stifled a yawn and rather unwilling tried to type up his last page for the night. It seemed like centuries since the invasion of the yeerks. It only seem like yesterday the Animorphs were doing something to make sure humankind was stay free from the yeerks. But the funny thing that got him off guard was the fact that he missed it. He always thought when the war was over, Rachel would be the one to miss it, but she wasn't here. He would never admit it. He missed the enthralling feeling of danger. Being with Rachel by his side. He missed Cassie. She always knew what to do and when to do it.   
  
Sometimes he swear she was just to perfect to be human, to be a average woman in this world. How could he have been so dumb and such a fool? it wasn't everyday you met a girl like her. But he knew she probably didn't feel the same way, he drifted apart from her, blocked her out of his life. He smild feebly remembering all the times Cassie and him would get caught in the barn, making out. The look on her father's face was one he would not like to see again.   
Too many what if's and might have been couldn't stop racing through his mind.   
  
He slamed his fist on the table and put his put in his arms. He wanted to cry, to die, anything but be this depressed.   
It just wasn't suppose to be this way.   
If he would have known it was going to end like this.....   
he would have never done it.   
It was done only for Tom.   
  
He still young, but some said his eyes didn't have a the look of a young man, it had a look of a old man.   
  
Whatever happened?   
To the carefree days?   
  
Where all he had to worry about was rather or not he would get a chance to hold Cassie's hand, maybe even take her to the movies, and just maybe get a little kiss out of it.   
Rather or not he would beat Marco at the next video game.   
  
He needed Cassie, more than he was willing to admit. He wanted her. With him. But no..she was married and was due any day now. She was happy without him. She didn't need to be treated like dirt like he did before they faded away. She deserved better. Cassie always deserved better.   
  
I just hope that bastard realizes what a good thing he has, Jake thought grimly. Oh, how he hoped.   
  
  
  
A/N: *bow* Thank you are sticking around and reading this *boring* fic. *grin* Next chapter: See Cassie and her newborn baby! *blows noisemaker* And of course her husband. :^) and....Jake...Marco....Cassie's parents...big family reuion! *sp?* OR...not. Now for the thanks you's   
  
  
Ryo- you thought my story was sad? *snifle* That is what I was hoping for. =^)   
  
Juilia-Yes! damn Michael Brooks! *bashes Mr.Brooks* He ruined my perfect happily ever after for Cassie and Jake!   
  
Someone-*nice name* ;^) You want more? who wants a chapter four? *ducks the flying food* hehehehe.....   
  
SnoopyGrl-Yes believe. :^) Cassie is now married to someone different for a change. Welcome to my world and enjoy your stay. ;^)   
  
Krimsonkiller- you haven't read #54? *google* Hopefully by now you have. Hurry up! the best one! and the sadest...   
  
Aliimo-Jake kill himself? *shock* I'm still debating...*evil grin*   
  
SelphieChan182-Aww..too sad for you? I promise the later chapters should be more happy. :^)   
  
Checkers- Thank you soo much! *huggles* I liked your review the most! You kinda think I captured Jake's POV pretty good? *hopes so* I was sad at the time..maybe that is why...   
  
FanFreak- Thanks for the review!   
  
Lynn- The baby is Jake's? *google* How did you guess?   
*j/k*   
  
DragonScythe- It is really killing me also. I'm not planning to kill Mike at the moment. He is very important after all. ;^) He'll go away...one day....Glad you like my *boring* story.   
  
Chevere-Get.Rid.of.the.guy. I got it! ;^) one day....   
  
Lydia- *high five* J/C IS THE COOLEST!   
  
Nat and Anna- You were my last review. Feel special? You love it? *eyes mist over* *sniff* Just for that-   
  
Chapter Four will come out sooner.   
  
:^)   
  
*hugs*   
  
Thank you! and be sure to review!   
  
P.S.-Sorry for such a short chapter! *sniff* I promise the next one will be so long my hand will come off while I'm typing it.


	4. Chapter 4 =^)

A/N: Here it is. Be thankful it came so soon. I believe I *might* have left a cliffhanger....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jake!" called Cassie's voice.   
  
Jake looked up from what he was doing, and looked at Cassie, who looked somewhat different. He hadn't saw her since the wedding, which Marco had to drag him to. But the thing that got to him was that- she didn't look remotely pregnant like she should by now. In fact, she didn't have a wedding ring on either....   
  
Jake realized that Cassie was holding his hand.   
  
"This is it, Jake," she whispered to him.   
  
"What is it?," he questioned, confused.   
  
"To change the past, to make it better," she whispered back.   
  
"The Ellimist is willing to change it all, Jake" she finished.   
  
Jake looked in shock at Cassie. "Change what?"   
  
Sure he wasn't sure if he still wanted to have anything to do with Ellimist, but he figured he should hear Cassie talk first. He looked around. Where was he?   
  
"To change the fact, the yeerks never did come," she answered.   
  
Millions of thoughts came racing through his mind. If the yeerks never did come to this planet..that means...   
  
Rachel and Tom would still be alive.   
Marco wouldn't never lost his mother to begin with.   
Cassie would still be..with him...   
No Michael Brooks.   
  
Cassie...with...him...   
His Cassie.   
  
"Well? are you ready?" asked Cassie, looking deep into his brown eyes.   
  
"How?" he managed to say.   
  
Cassie blinked.   
  
"The Ellimist, he heard your cry to change it, and now-" she started to explain.   
  
Jake wanted to say yes.   
Of course!   
  
But the Ellimist always had something up his sleeve.   
Jake wasn't to sure if he should say yes.   
And everytime he did, things always went back to the way they were before, because the Ellimist wanted to always teach him some sort of lesson.   
  
Like never change the way things should be, he thought bitterly.   
  
He looked at Cassie's sparkling eyes. This wasn't the Cassie he knew. She wasn't suppose to be here.   
  
She was suppose to be married and pregnant with some other man.   
But she wasn't...not any anyways..   
  
Even if in the end things went back to before-   
At least he had the chance to have Cassie.   
To be with her, even it was never meant to last.   
  
Jake gulped.   
  
"But..wait..what about Tobias? he would never be with Rachel..." he suddenly remembered.   
  
Cassie frowned. "Jake! please say yes...I need you Jake...don't worry about Tobias...all he ever will be is a loner, Rachel should have not never met him...besides..he's a loser, Rachel deserves better.."   
  
Jake let go of her hand. This was for sure not right. Cassie would never say this. Never about Tobias. Not in a million years.   
  
The Crayak, he thought.   
Of course, they still want to screw me over.   
Just as he had said the words...   
Cassie had disappeared to be replaced with-   
The Drode.   
  
"You!" he said, with much hate in his voice.   
  
"Me? ah..Jake...all you had to do was say..yes..but..no...you wanted Tobias to be with Rachel.." the Drode said in amusement.   
  
Jake was mad, how dare he pretend to be Cassie?   
He wasn't worthy enough to even try.   
  
"Why are you doing this? the war is over!" he yelled at the creature standing before him.   
  
"Really? oh..I didn't know....but must you always ruin my plans? why must you think before you say yes?"   
  
"What is the point of this?" demanded Jake, he was sick of it already.   
  
"Jake..how could you be so cruel? Ellimist and I are doing this for you, we know how much your..life..well...sucks and all we wanted to do was-" the Drode kept on talking.   
  
Jake wanted to morph something.   
He wanted to morph something deadly and kill that ugly looking creature that still had the guts to come here.   
  
Jake rubbed his temple and shook his head.   
  
"I thought I got rid of you," he spat.   
  
"Jake..you can never get rid of me.."the Drode said, with a happy tone.   
  
"Please tell me..what tricks you have on your mind right now..tell me what your little mind is thinking of...I really want to see how a moron's brain works," said Jake.   
  
The Drode laughed.   
  
Jake began to understand why Rachel hated him so much.   
  
"Fine don't say yes..leave with the fact that you murdered your brother and cousin, leave with the fact that everyday it's all your fault...all your fault..." said the Drode, trying to get him even more mad.   
  
"Just shut up! you don't know!" yelled Jake, and turned around from the creature.   
  
"I want to go back, take me home, I don't want to see you ever again," snarled Jake at the Drode.   
  
"Why must you always be the party pooper? am only doing this for you, trying to be nice, fine be that way" the Drode said with a fake sniff.   
  
Jake laughed. "You never did anything nice for me, only made my life even more hell than it needed to be, go crawl up in the hole you came from."   
  
"Hurtful words..hurtful..words.."the Drode murmured.   
  
"Just get the hell out of my life," muttered Jake.   
  
"Oh...you shall be sorry..my master will punish you.." the Drode warned.   
  
"I'm so scared," laughed Jake.   
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you..." said the Drode, and with that disappeared.   
  
  
  
A/N:*grins* I fooled ya didn't I? told you I would make everyone get together. I'll give you a clue to what the Crayak is planning-   
  
Cassie   
Answer any questions? ^_^   
Free cookies to anyone who knows what you think will happen to Cassie.   
:^) me evil? *snort* I am very angelic. Flame me if you wish, believe it or not I've been flamed before, it doesn't bother me. *cuddles all her flames* Sometimes..I swear I get more flames than reviews..:^(


	5. What Tomorrow May Bring

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kinda out of the Animorphs realm. So, here it is. Finally! The last update I made was in November 3, 2001. *gasp!* No, I am not dead!   
*waves her J/C flag* Sorry for the typos =)  
  
Also, I changed my name back to Lt.Jaina Solo Fel, but I was known as rangerprincess.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Animorphs, I would probably be rich, but aye, I am not, so that means I do *not* own Animorphs.  
  
**  
  
Cassie Brooks stared at her cup of coffee for a long time, it was three o'clock in the morning, and her husband had yet to come home. She knew he was starting a new business, and she knew it would take a couple of months to get things settle down, but she couldn't sleep without him beside her. She twirled her wedding band around her slender fingers. She wondered if all women went through this with their husbands.  
  
'Jake would never do this to me,' she suddenly thought in her mind.  
  
But as soon as she said, she mentally kicked herself. Jake wasn't the same, he didn't love her, he just pushed her away. It broke her heart when they declared it over, she cried for days. She partly blamed the yeerks. Michael *did* love her, and Jake didn't anymore, that was all that mattered. She suddenly heard the door open and close loudly.  
  
"Cassie?" he called, his footsteps making loud noises.  
  
Cassie stood up, in her robe, with her arms crossed. "Where.Were.You?"  
  
Mike sighed, he looked tired, and her hard expression softened, she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked gently, sitting him down on the table, pouring him a glass of tea.  
  
"Someone ran over a deer on a highway, Barbara called me to assistant her and her husband, I would have called you, but I was miles away from a telephone booth, I knew you would understand once I got home," he said, giving her a pleading look to forgive him.  
  
She sighed. "It's perfectly alright, I'll go with you to the clinic tomorrow. I'm just glad your safe and sound."  
  
She was too worried to be mad. She buried herself in his arms, feeling his heartbeat underneath her palm over his heart.  
  
He yawned, combing her curly hair. "Lets go to sleep. How is our daughter?"  
  
Cassie smiled wide. "Asleep, in her crib. She is such a good baby."  
  
"How could she not? She has your eyes," he said happily, kissing her brow and standing up.  
  
"She has your eyes, darling," she corrected, suddenly feeling giddly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around his wife as they walked up the staircase to bed.  
  
**  
  
The next day, Cassie went to the clinic with her husband, fixing up the deer. It was times like these that made Cassie upset, she wished people would be more gentle to animals.  
  
"Darling, the world isn't perfect. People will be cruel, you know that," said her husband softly, looking up at her.  
  
Cassie sighed. "Yeah, I know."  
  
He patted her on the back and walked back inside.  
  
"Momma," cooed her daughter.  
  
She looked at her daughter in her stroller, making bubbles with her lips. She combed her hair out her daughter's eyes, tickling her, making her giggle. She unstrapped her and started rocking her to sleep. Cassie sighed, she remembered how she dreamed to be married and have a family, yet, she always thought Jake would be her husband and the father of her children. . .  
  
"Well, if isn't Cassie, the good ol' tree-hugger," she heard a cocky voice from the stairway.  
  
"Marco!" she said in surprised, walking up to hug him tightly with her daughter still in her arms. "W--What are you doing here?"  
  
Marco shrugged, racking his fingers through his gel hair. "Just stopping by, I was town, ya know?"  
  
She nodded understandingly. "It's good to see you."  
  
He smiled sadly. "Yep, it's good to you too, Cass."  
  
She wanted to ask how Jake was, or if he had seen him, but her mind told her not to.  
  
"Cassie, Jake needs you," Marco blurted, getting to the point.  
  
*That* caught Cassie off guard. "What?"  
  
He sighed and sat down on the hay stacks. "You should see him, he mops around, and he has this dreamy look in his eyes, and let me tell you I've know him for a long time, he only has this dreamy look in his eyes when he thinks of his Cassie--"  
  
"--*His* Cassie?" she said incredulously. "Marco! He pushed me away, and now he suddenly wants me back? Marco, even if I wasn't married, mind you, I *am*, I would go crawling back to him, he doesn't need me anymore, you know that."  
  
He looked at her harshly. "You knew he was going through a rough time! You know he wasn't in the mood for a relationship. His brother and cousin died, he wasn't in his right mind!"  
  
Cassie was shocked, Marco hardly raised his voice unless he was very upset over something greatly, Marco knew when to joke or be serious. Cassie always thought he was the smartest in the group, like Jake had said, Marco could see plans from A to B perfectly.  
  
"I *tried* to talk to him, I tried for months, I am human Marco, I needed to start a new life, even it meant away from Jake," she said regretfully.  
  
He looked into her eyes deeply, like he was trying to figure out this new Cassie. He saw how much she loved the child in her arms.  
  
"Cassie, don't deny it, you still love him," he said hoaresly.  
  
She looked into his eyes now. "Of course I do. I always have, and always will, but I love Mike now, and my daughter."  
  
He avoided her gaze. "Just go back."  
  
"Back to where?" she asked, walking towards him and sitting down next to him.  
  
"Back into the town where the good ol' Animorphs began and ended," he said sadly. "Just talk to Jake yourself and tell him what you just said to me, and a simple phone call won't do, he needs to hear it from you in person, you owe him that."  
  
She sighed, looking down at her baby girl, who was slumbering in her arms. She looked up at Marco and nodded. "Alright."  
  
He smiled gratefully at her. "I'll call you later, no hurry, but we should be on the road by nine."  
  
She nodded. "Mike will understand, he always does. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm only doing this...because your right, I *do* owe that much to Jake."  
  
After Cassie watched him drove off, she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.  
  
The Drode laughed, he couldn't believe she fell for it, thinking he was Marco.  
  
"Everything is going as planned, Master," he hissed.  
  
**  
  
A/N: *grinned* I told ya, Crayak was planning something for our Cassie. ;) Please review! And I am sorry for not updating sooner! I hope this makes up for it. ^.^ Please review!! ^_^ 


	6. The Meeting & New Beginnings

A/N: I know, it's been a long time since I've updated. Chances are nobody is going to read this and if they do, I doubt they'll like it. But I feel like I have to try to finish this. So here is Chapter 6. Flame, whatever, but I'm going to finish this. Also this story isn't too Animorphish, it's more like the remaining Animorphs getting back together then, binding the old friendship.  
  
**  
  
The next morning Cassie woke up early, fixed breakfast for herself and her daughter while her husband slept in. After she finished washing the dishes she couldn't help but think about what Marco had said.  
  
He deserves the truth...  
  
She covered her hand over her mouth to hold back the sob that wanted to come out. She still loved him, she always would, how could she not? She was always by his side, willing to fight, especially for him.  
  
She took out the piece of paper that had his phone number on it. Surely a simple phone call wouldn't hurt.  
  
With shaking hands, she dialed his number.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring...  
  
"Hello?" said a deep raspy voice, despite the fact that Jake's voice was more mature and older, she knew it was him.  
  
She froze, what could she say? She cleared her throat.  
  
"Jake? It's me, Cassie," she said nervously, her stomach doing flip-flops.  
  
Calm down, she told herself, you're a grown woman not sixteen anymore.  
  
But Jake always managed to make her feel weak in the knees even to this day.  
  
There was a pause and a deep sigh. "Cassie...it's been a long time, I don't know what to say..." he said, his tone slightly clipped.  
  
Yes, how times had changed. There used to be a time when they would talk casually and now it was like they were strangers.  
  
"Jake, I know. I miss you, and I know things are different, but if you're willing, I want to be friends, I miss that," she said truthfully.  
  
"Ok, so what do you have in mind?" he asked friendly.  
  
"Let's start from the beginning," she said simply.  
  
He laughed softly. "You never change. Ok, whatever you want."  
  
For a second the old Jake shinned through, the hopefulness and the excitement, just like when they were about to do something crazy.  
  
"Let's meet at the old coffee shop, how about tomorrow? Around noon?" she said, inwardly hoping he would agree.  
  
Another pause. "Alright, I'll be there."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They both hanged up.  
  
**  
  
The Next Day  
  
**  
  
She walked through the doors of the shop and spotted him immediately. She waved and smiled and made her way over, sliding into the booth across from him.  
  
"Hey Jake," she said, smiling.  
  
He smiled back. "Cassie."  
  
She looked down at her hands. "Part of the reason I wanted to meet you was because...I'm worried about you."  
  
He raised a brow. "Really?"  
  
"I mean, when it was all said and done, I know it must have been the hardest on you, being the leader and all," she said quietly. "And another reason is because I miss being able to read you like a book, and now, I can't tell anything about what you're feeling."  
  
He leaned forward. "We're adults now, you're married and you have a wonderful husband and child and here I am, right back were we all started and ended. I say I'm happy just to be alive."  
  
His words did not convince her simply because his eyes showed pain, pain that no young man his age should know.  
  
She reached for his hand. "You're wrong about that. Marco is here by your side, and so am I. I remember when you didn't want me around, but I still stuck by your side, now it's my turn again. I'm here for you."  
  
His blue eyes gazed into her brown eyes. "Cassie, it's not the same. We're not the same people...Everything is different."  
  
Tears filled her brown eyes. "I know, everyday I wake up I know that."  
  
He caressed her hand, the motion shocking her. Suddenly it was like de vu, they were young again, going out for a drink, and he would always hold and caress her hand.  
  
How she wished for those days.  
  
Rachel.  
  
Tobias  
  
Ax  
  
Marco  
  
But that was a long time ago.  
  
"I'm sorry, I hit a sore spot," he said, smiling sadly.  
  
He noticed more tears running down her face and he cursed himself for saying such a thing. He made a quick decision and moved beside on her side of the booth, taking her into his arms and holding her while she sobbed against his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been a better leader," he whispered into her hair.  
  
She pulled out of his embrace. "I just wish things were back to the way they were before...I want those days back, Jake. Even the fighting, I would pick the war any day just to have the people I loved back again."  
  
That said a lot, especially remembering how much Cassie hated violence. It said it all.  
  
He said quietly, thinking of his brother especially and Rachel. "Me too, Cassie, me too."  
  
She looked up and smiled sadly.  
  
It was a start.  
  
The healing process.  
  
**  
  
A/N: More I promise. Next chapter: Hopefully get Mike out of the picture, start the romance going again around Jake and Cassie and see what the Drode is up to. Typos, sorry I didn't proofread it, bare with me. 


	7. Intermission & Rising Situations

A/N: Here is Chapter Seven. Also, it's been a while since I've refreshed my memory with the Animorphs, I was re-reading some of the books I have last night. I hope I don't have any of the characters majorly out of character, little details aren't that big of deal to me. Lol, like making Cassie a psycho killer or something is a major OOC. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Summary: A bit more action should I say? Morphing for sure. Shocking I know, I've neglected that.  
  
**  
  
Cassie hated waking up to annoying sounds in the mornings.  
  
Like the alarm clock for example and most definitely the phone.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
She moaned and turned to the side where her nightstand was and picked up the retriever.  
  
"Hello?" she said, barely awake.  
  
"Cassie?" said the urgent voice of her husband across the other line.  
  
She knew Mike well enough to know something bad had happened. She shivered, remembering the days when she would get a call from one of the Animorphs about bad situations. She hated surprises.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, her heart pounding so loudly she could hear it in her ears.  
  
She had sirens in the background.  
  
Oh god...  
  
"One of the local tigers out of its cage, we don't know what happened but it's laying in the middle of the street, it looks pretty bad. I called to let you know that I would home late and also to ask you if you want to assist," her husband said.  
  
Cassie let out a soft sigh of relief that her husband was all right.  
  
But suddenly she clenched in fear. The word 'tiger' immediately made her think of Jake.  
  
"Cassie?" asked her husband, still on the other line.  
  
She thought of her daughter, knowing she shouldn't leave her but suddenly remembered she how her mother came over to take care of her over the weekend.  
  
"I'm coming, I'll be there in a sec," she said breathlessly, and hanged up and jumped out of bed.  
  
She frantically looked for her keys.  
  
She tugged at her hair; she didn't have time for this.  
  
Morphing.  
  
She could morph. Would be much faster.  
  
Something she hadn't done in a long time, something she didn't want to ever do again. Could she still do it? Of course she could, but it had been so long.  
  
What if it is Jake? Her mind told her. Wouldn't you do anything for him?  
  
Yes. In a heartbeat.  
  
She opened one of her drawers, searching her morphing suit that she hadn't used in years.  
  
Hopefully she could still fit in it, with the pregnancy weight and all.  
  
She wasted no time changing into it. She opened the window and shivered as the cold air hit her.  
  
She closed her eyes and imagined hawk.  
  
She immediately felt the changes within her body, her body structure began smaller, her long bones reducing, and she was sprouting feathers along her arms and legs as she shrank...  
  
She opened her eyes, remembering what great eyesight birds had.  
  
She fluttered onto the windowsill and took off in the night air.  
  
**  
  
It took her less than five minutes tops to find the road. Two police cars were lined up at either side of the fallen tiger, keeping the curious people at bay.  
  
Jake? She reached out to the tiger.  
  
No answer.  
  
Maybe it wasn't Jake, but she had to know for sure.  
  
She landed on the ground, five feet away from the commotion and quickly morphed.  
  
Shit, she could not walk in dressed like this.  
  
Okay, time for plan B.  
  
She morphed back into a hawk and circled around until she saw her husband's truck, luckily his window was open.  
  
Once she was in the back seat, she morphed back to herself and reached under the seats, searching for the clothes that she used as backup.  
  
Once she was properly dressed she went back to see what was going on.  
  
The policeman stopped her from entering. "You're not permitted. Ma'am."  
  
Mike walked forward interrupted. "Wait, she is a veterinarian, my wife."  
  
The policeman nodded and allowed her entry.  
  
She walked over to the tiger, to see it was bleeding severely.  
  
"ICU unit?" she questioned, stroking its mane.  
  
Yes, this was Jake. No doubt was her mind now. She had watched him morph a Tiger plenty to recognize the details.  
  
"Yes, an ambulance is coming," answered Mike.  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes. What had caused Jake to morph? She was positive Jake wasn't as fond as morphing anymore than she was.  
  
"Jake, if you can hear me, make a sound or something, move your paw, anything," she begged.  
  
She watched him, looking for signs but none came. As she ripped a part of her shirt, she heard him growl softly.  
  
She petted him. "Good."  
  
With the ripped cloth, she applied it to his wound, applying pressure.  
  
"Mike, how long as he been like this? When did you find him?" she quickly asked him, remembering the two hour rule.  
  
"About forty-five minutes I suppose," he answered, glancing at his wristwatch.  
  
I hour and 15 minutes.  
  
**  
  
Forty-five minutes later  
  
**  
  
Cassie refused to leave the clinic, despite her husband's protests that they were no longer needed and the tiger would recover soon enough.  
  
No, she had to wait and make sure that Jake gained conscious, so he could quickly morph before it was too late.  
  
She wasn't going to leave Jake.  
  
"Mike, just go," she said, getting annoyed with his ranting.  
  
"We can't leave both cars in the middle of the road, I need you to at least drive one car back," he said.  
  
"Mike...I didn't come in the car," she muttered.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
She watched his facial expression as he realized what she had done instead.  
  
"You morphed didn't you?" he questioned, alarmed. "I thought you hated doing that."  
  
"I do," she said. "But I couldn't find the keys and I knew this was urgent. Mike, just go home and I'll tell you tomorrow, when we're fresh."  
  
He opened his mouth but judging by the look on her face, Cassie wasn't in the mood.  
  
"All right, we'll discuss it later," he said. "I love you, you know that right?"  
  
She smiled. "I know."  
  
She pecked his cheek lightly and sat back down on the chair.  
  
She watched her husband leave and turned back to see the doctor come out of the room Jake was in.  
  
She walked up. "Is the tiger all right?"  
  
"Yes, just fine, it just got out of its coma, thank god," said Anna, a fellow veterinarian friend of hers.  
  
"Can I please go in?" she asked.  
  
Anna gave her a quizzical look but nodded. "Just be sure to lock the door when you're done, we're driving the tiger back to it's habitat in the morning."  
  
Cassie nodded and walked into the room.  
  
The tiger was lying on the operating table, appeared to be asleep.  
  
"Jake," she murmured, reaching out a hand and shaking the tiger gently. "Get up, you're fine, you have to morph back, you don't have much time."  
  
At first she didn't think he had heard her, but slowly before her eyes she watch the tiger change back.  
  
Jake rolled over on his back, rubbing his eyes and twisted his head and looked at her with his clear blue eyes, emotion of relief shinning through.  
  
"Cassie?" he said weakly.  
  
She sighed in relief and hugged him, inhaling his familiar scent.  
  
"You gave me quite a scare," she said, her vision turning blurry to the fact her tears wouldn't stop.  
  
He hugged her back, sitting up and gasped in pain.  
  
"Are you all right?" she questioned, worry etched on her features.  
  
He winced, rubbing his back. "Yeah, just aches."  
  
"We have to get you home," she said, releasing herself from his embrace much to his dislike and picking up the phone.  
  
"I'll call a taxi, you don't mind me coming over with you, do you?" she asked softly, "Unless you honestly think you're in shape to morph into an animal."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I think I'm going to lay off the morphing for now. And I don't mind you coming over."  
  
She smiled softly and dialed the number.  
  
She hanged up a moment later. "They said they will be here in ten minutes."  
  
He nodded and she helped him up on his feet, letting him put most of his weight on her as they stepped out of the room, she quickly made sure it was locked and helped him get to the front door.  
  
They sat down together on the bench, saying nothing.  
  
"Thanks for saving me tonight," he said softly, reaching for her hand.  
  
She looked up at him. "No problem. Jake, you know I will always be there, right?"  
  
He nodded. "I know, it's nice to have you back, for awhile I thought I lost you for good."  
  
She shook her head. "Never, even when we went our separate ways, I was always willing to back you up if you needed it, if you told me."  
  
The last part she said with regret.  
  
Jake, being who he was and the leader, would never easily admit he needed help, and if he did, he went to Rachel.  
  
Always beautiful, brave Rachel.  
  
She let go of Jake's hand.  
  
"Jake—"she whispered, wanting to ask him a question.  
  
But before she could say anything, she felt his lips capture her own.  
  
Even after all these years, his kiss still felt the same and never failed to cause desire flare up in her.  
  
She eventually gave in and kissed him back, reaching up to caress his cheek throughout the kiss. He still kissed the same, gentle and respectful, never making it feel uncomfortable for her like Mike sometimes made her feel when he kissed her in public.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?" asked a voice from behind them.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Evil I know to leave there but this chapter was way too long, I didn't mean to get that out of hand. Next chapter: Explanation as to why Jake was in tiger morph and who interrupted them and what that annoying person wants. Ok, I'm not good at the emergency type medical stuff, so sorry if I wasn't accurate enough. 


End file.
